gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
F90 Custom Commander Type Mobile Suit "Eclipse"
F90 Custom Commander Type Mobile Suit (F90 Eclipse Gundam) this unit is piloted by Alex Rigjaw during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World as his own personal mobile suit following his arrival and challenge of Rugo Rigjaw his older step brother. Technology & Combat characteristics Using all the collective parts of the F90 Gundam and F91 Gundam Alex Creates the F90 Commander type mobile suit. With a great supply of weapons for the F90 to choose from Alex created a system to picking his weapon layout for each match. Each layout was preset to a style of fighting long range - close range - mid range each layout had a option of over 10 weapons each. The eclipse Armor pack was made so to give a better speed advantage to Eclipse originally but it ended up as a why to extend its operational use in combat. By giving the Eclipse another Reactor core to plug its Saber and shield combo into for added power. Along with remote camra's and reflector bits the pack supported a lot of support options for the Eclipse that created a perfectly well rounded gundam. The rifle's over all Design started out as a Beam rifle for the F90 but over a long process was changed into the Eclipse Long barrel Rifle. Creating a fold able Rifle stock and a double barrel system able to use ammo and a e Pack to fire Beams. This multiple use rifle / smg weapon is a perfect example of weapons for the new age of gundams. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun : ;*Eclipse Beam Saber : ;*2-tube Anti-ship Missile Launcher : ;*Eclipse Beam Shield : ;*3-barrel Beam Gun : ;*VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) : ;*Beam Launcher : ;*Eclipse Rifle ;*Eclipse Pack :Made to look as if its built onto the frame of the F90 Eclipse the backpack unit known as Eclipse Pack has many hardpoints and lots of weapons that it can use. Sonar Detector* Large thrusters x3 Large fin vends x8 Remote Cam Drones x4 Reflector bits x10 missile launchers x3 Smoke Launchers x4 Special Equipment & Features ;*Vector System :The Vector system is a prototype design for a transformable missile funded directly by the military. This system is made by installing a micro plavsky generator inside what ever object a person wish to transform, next input the design of what the object should change into and once activated the Plavsky particles flood the object changing its structure and remodeling it into what ever the Design was set too. Used in the F90 Eclipse the Vector system has a set design of military grade gunpla model designed by Alex Rigjaw himself. The very matterials are changed once the system is activated but there limited to what can fit inside the gunpla. ;*Hardpoints : ;*C.A. (Char Aznable) AI system (Unit Eclipse Mode or UEM System) :F90 Eclipse was equipped with an assisting AI system, a system that was built upon Char Aznable's piloting data. This AI system would supplement the pilot's own skill to increase unit performance. ;*Weapon Mount : ;*Heat Radiation Fins : ;*Back Jet Stream : Images 45327432_p1.png|Eclipse Rifle in its many optional modes all interchangeable between beam or bullet ammunitions. 45327432_p2.png|Rigjaw Corporation Power saber and shield *power cable links directly to the sword or the shield for a powerful amplification 45327432 p3.png|F90 Commander Pack Designs location of weapons and hard points 44541513 m.jpg|After activating the Vector system built originally for the military the F90 transformed into a military grade weapon